Dear Orry
by RFK
Summary: A view of Charles Main's journey to Texas, via a series of letters written to his Cousin Orry.


"DEAR ORRY"

**"DEAR ORRY"**

_AUTHOR: RFK__  
__SERIES: N&S__  
__CODE: Charles, Orry__  
__RATING: [G]__  
__SUMMARY: A view of Charles Main's journey to Texas, via a series of__  
__letters written to his Cousin Orry.__  
__FEEDBACK: __ - Be my guest. But please, be__  
__kind.__  
__DISCLAIMER: Charles Main, Orry Main and all other characters__  
__related to the North and South trilogy belong to Wolper Productions,__  
__Warner Brothers Television and John Jakes.___

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a little story I wrote in letter form. Newly__  
__commissioned Army officer, Charles Main, writes a letter to his__  
__cousin, Orry Main. The story is a combination of canon from both the__  
__miniseries and the John Jakes novel, "North and South"__  
_

**"DEAR ORRY"**

October 10, 1856  
Camp Cooper, Texas

Dear Cousin Orry,

After a month long journey that started in Charleston, I have  
finally, I have arrived at my new Army assignment. Camp Cooper. It  
is located in South Texas, on the Clear Fork of the Brazos River.  
Texas turned out to be more than a pleasant surprise. But I will  
talk about it, later.

My journey went off smoothly, despite the long distance. The steamer  
that conveyed me from Charleston, had arrived in New Orleans, six  
days later. I believe that Madeline LaMotte is from New Orleans.  
Right? I must say that it was a fine-looking city. Very exotic. I  
have not encountered so many different types of people since my four  
years at West Point.

Upon my arrival, I checked into the Saint Charles Hotel, which is  
popular with many American guests. You will be pleased to know that  
I did not waste my two days in New Orleans, visiting saloons and  
sporting houses. Instead, I explored the Old French Quarter, took a  
ride on the trolley that led from the Quarter to the Garden  
District - a residential area for many of the city's well-to-do  
Americans, and took a brief train ride to Lake Ponchatrain. I also  
paid a visit to a local fencing hall on my second day, where many of  
the city's gentlemen practice the sport. I managed to get into a  
match with Creole peacock named Emile Lacroix. Needless to say that  
my fencing had not improved since leaving the Academy. Mister  
Lacroix later invited me to join his family for supper at a  
restaurant called Antoine's, where we ate a delicious meal. By the  
way, would you please ask Mrs. LaMotte if she has ever heard of the  
Lacroix family? My two days in New Orleans ended on a pleasant note.  
The visit was so splendid that I hated to leave. But, Texas awaited  
me.

Another steamer took me through the Gulf of Mexico, where I finally  
arrived in Indianola, Texas, a few days later. No one felt more  
happier to leave that steamer than me. All I had to do was mention I  
was from South Carolina and the conversation on board turned to  
Preston Brooks. You know, one of our congressmen who thrashed that  
Yankee senator in the Senate, last spring. One particular passenger,  
a cotton planter from Alabama, even offered me a drink when he  
learned of my origins. In fact, he offered the others in the saloon,  
a free drink. I realize that as a Southerner, I should be more  
sympathetic toward Congressman Brooks, but the idea of drinking to  
celebrate a man's beating seemed distasteful to me. My reluctance to  
drink made me a little less popular.

As I had stated at the beginning of this letter, Texas appealed to  
me the moment I first arrived. The land looked nothing like I had  
ever seen before. Instead of our dank low country or the Hudson  
Highlands near West Point, Texas has low, rolling hills that makes  
me feel open and free. Not long after my arrival in Indianola, I  
boarded a stagecoach for San Antonio. Now that was an interesting  
little city. In a way, it reminded me of New Orleans, but not as  
grand. The homes seemed to be a mixture of American brick houses,  
German one-story buildings made of limestone and Spanish-style  
adobes. I also saw the Alamo, where Congressman Crockett, Jim Bowie  
and the other Texas freedom fighters took their stand against  
General Santa Ana. It is hard to believe that you were fighting  
against the same man, eleven years later. The people here in San  
Antonio seemed very friendly. Especially the lovely senoritas. Do  
not worry, Cousin. I behaved like a Carolina gentleman. As always.

Not long after my arrival, I reported to Regimental Headquarters,  
where I met Colonel Robert Lee. He was the Academy's superintendent  
during my first two years there. It seems strange that an Army  
engineer would end up as a calvary regimental commander. I am happy  
to report that he still remembered me from the Academy. Or at least  
my riding prowess. Did you or George Hazard ever met him when you  
were fighting in Mexico? Colonel Lee's nephew, Fitz Lee, happens to  
be an old Academy friend of mine and Billy's. I understand that he  
is now serving at Fort Mason.

Both Colonel Lee and Major George Thomas had invited me to supper at  
the Plaza Hotel in San Antonio. Major Thomas also happens to be a  
Virginian and Academy graduate - class of 1840. Both seemed to hold  
Academy graduates in high regard, in compare to the army officers  
that rose in the ranks. From them I learned that I had been assigned  
as Company "K"'s second officer. The following morning, I  
accompanied the Department of Texas' paymaster, as he left San  
Antonio to deliver the pay for various Army forts and camps  
throughout the region. I had a brief reunion with Fitz Lee at Fort  
Mason. From him, I learned that many of the Army officers assigned  
to the Second Calvary are Southern-born. No wonder so many Yankees  
are complaining.

The final leg of my journey took me from Fort Mason to Camp Cooper,  
where Company "K" was stationed. Along the way, our party  
encountered a brief rainstorm. Strange weather in this state. One  
minute it is hot and the next, it is pouring down buckets. The  
weather only endured me more to Texas. The only Indians I have  
encountered so far were a poor bunch who had formed several villages  
not far from Camp Cooper. I find it hard to believe that these  
people may be related to the Commanches and other tribes who are  
causing mayhem along the frontier.

My company commander seemed like a pleasant fellow. His name is  
Baldwin Wayne and he is an Ohioan who had graduated from the Academy  
two years before you did - in 1844. Do you remember him? What was he like  
back then? Captain Wayne informed me that he will not be "K"  
Company's commander very long. He will be reassigned next spring. I  
can only hope that his replacement will prove to be just as easy to  
serve under. The company's first officer is another Yankee from Ohio  
and his name is Lieutenant Lafayette O'Dell. Unlike Captain Wayne  
and myself, Lieutenant O'Dell started out as an enlisted man, some  
twenty-five years ago. He was fourteen at the time. Captain Wayne  
seemed to hold the lieutenant in high regard, despite the latter's  
lack of Academy training. In fact, the entire company seems to like  
O'Dell. I guess I will have to work hard to earn the same kind of  
respect from the men. It looks I will have my work cut out for me,  
considering that I seemed to be the only Southerner in the company.  
Everyone else is either from Ohio, or had emigrated from Europe.

Please give my love to Aunt Clarissa and Cousin Brett. You can even  
say hello to Ashton for me. Speaking of my _'dear' _cousin, has she  
married James Huntoon yet? Was their wedding supposed to be held  
this fall or next spring? I have forgotten. It is a shame that I  
will miss it. Honestly. One last thing I want to say, Orry. Thinking  
of my new situation has reminded me of how much I owe you. You gave  
a young and resentful boy a second chance to make something of his  
life. Namely me. Instead of ending up dead in a ditch with a broken  
neck, or killed in a tavern brawl, I am a West Point graduate and  
Army officer, serving my country on the Texas frontier. All of this  
happened to me, because of you. I will never forget your kindness  
and love and will forever be grateful.

Sincerely your beloved cousin,

2nd Lieutenant Charles Main, U.S.A

**THE END**


End file.
